superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghost Ship
Summary In space, Firestorm, Cyborg and Superman are returning from a mission in the Meridian star system with Superman noting the orange sun cuts his powers in half. Darkseid emerges in a ship behind the heroes via a stargate and starts firing on them. One shot puts a hole in the hero's ship and Firestorm uses his powers to save the three from being sucked out the hole into space. With their engines crippled, Darkseid's heat seeking missiles hone in and destroy their ship but not before Firestorm changes the cockpit into a lifeboat that is hidden by an asteroid and out of the immediate sight of Darkseid. The heroes come upon a large ship even as Darkseid realizes his quarry might not be dead. Venturing inside the very large ship, (which according to Cyborg was comparable in size to Manhattan) the three heroes find it dark and deserted. Entering a room, they find a large botanical garden tended by small robot farmers. Suddenly, a female figure named Princess Aliana appears and declares they are trespassing and demands they leave or face the consequences. When the heroes try to catch up to the woman, they find she has disappeared. Traveling along, the heroes find a library and a computer system. Aliana appears again, warns them to leave and disappears abruptly with giant robots entering the area and attacking the heroes. After a brief battle, the heroes manage to defeat the robots. Darkseid and Kalibak fly by the large ship and scan in the interior looking for the heroes and any powerful weapons Darkseid can use. The heroes head for the control room but are stopped by a giant red and yellow ball of energy moving in their direction. Cyborg cuts a hole in a nearby wall and the three escape the ball and find themselves in the control room and Aliana, who fires on them with a wand. Firestorm disables Aliana's wand and she realizes she has made a mistake in attacking them when she is introduced to Superman, whose name she recognizes. Aliana explains that her home world was destroyed in a chain reaction and she was entrusted to take her people to a new world in the Beta system. Aliana goes on to say that with the food supply running low, the entire population was reconfigured onto a single microchip Aliana keeps on a medallion she wears and when the ship reaches its destination, she will restore her people back to normal. Using his ship's sensors, Darkseid hears what Aliana says and uses a stargate to enter the ship, grab the medallion and leaves the ship where he plans to destroy once he is a safe distance away. Firestorm uses his powers to transform an asteroid near the ship into an object that mimics the effects of a yellow sun, which fully restores Superman's power. Re-energized, Superman flies out and stops the energy blast fired by Darkseid with the intent of destroying Aliana's ship. Next, Superman grabs Darkseid's ship and prevents it from escaping through a stargate. Darkseid appears via a stargate behind Superman and tosses the medallion in the direction of the artificial sun. Superman manages to retrieve the medallion before it hits the artificial sun and gets fried, while Darkseid manages to finally get away. Some time afterward, with her people restored, Aliana gives Superman the medallion as a token of her people's appreciation and the heroes depart for home once again. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:1985 Releases